Can We Talk?
by writerscreation
Summary: It's been a year since Haruhi joined the host club. Tamaki's feelings for her had grown over the past year. Now, he wants to gather up some confidence and say his real true feelings, but he's loosing his cool. My first fanfic! songfic. Read it, share it, do whatever you want!


**Don't own ohshc! (Sadly…) Enjoy this bitter-sweet story! This is my very first fanfic so enjoy it. :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last night I, I saw you standing, and I started, started pretending<br>That I knew you and you knew me just like a woman you were  
>Too shy, but you weren't the only cause so was I.<strong>_

**Tamaki sat there from the pink couch that laid at the middle of the music room that was abandoned. All the princesses that was giggling and going boy-crazy was crowned over him, but he got a good sight of Haruhi. He smiled, thinking of his daughter. He knew Kyoaya wasn't calling her 'daughter' for a reason, but Tamaki just couldn't express his own feelings. Maybe he's just a bit secretive. Obviously, everyone knows that he's drooling over her like a dog with a _serious_ medical condition just because over a female dog. He ignored the young, beautiful girls around him, still smiling gently and sweetly like what every prince would do. He sighed, thinking of a way of saying-… No, no, no. Expressing his feelings to Haruhi. He kept ignoring the girls, still going boy-crazy, and began to think of a plan. **

_**And I dreamed of you ever since. Now I built up my confidence  
>Girl next next time you come my way I'll know just what to say.<strong>_

**This time, he wasn't thinking of a grand and insane plan to tell her. Just a simple one like what every commoner would do. After a few minutes or so, he shock out of his thoughts, hearing Kyoaya announcing that the club is closing for the day. As each girls left, Tamaki quickly got up, heading to Haruhi.**

**_Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name  
>Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name<em>**

**Haruhi glanced at him, smiling that cute smile that makes him melt all the time. She asked Tamaki, "Do you need anything, sempai?" Tamaki blushed heavily. You know what? There is a total difference between quiet blush and loud blush. The quiet blush is when you can see a faint of red n their cheeks. A loud blush is when their WHOLE face starts to flushed, leaving the whole world seeing him blush. The way how Tamaki was flushed to pieces was absolutely _LOUD!_ Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Sempai?"**

_**I started to write you letters, but I wanted to be more clever  
>I wanted to get down and sweet talk you. But just like a baby I could not talk<br>And I tried to come closer but could not walk.**_

**Tamaki shook his head, quickly trying to regain his cool. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Haruhi." He cleared his throat, gathering all of his guts together to release the tension that's on the tip of his tongue. Though one problem. He… kind of forget what he was gonna say. As he began to have his world-destructive nervous breakdowns, Haruhi narrowed her ****eyebrows in confusion. She began to think, _'Is he alright?'_ Tamaki began to stutter, small beads of sweat pouring out of his head like it's some sort of a race that's taking place in his head. "Uhh… U-umm. H-Haruhi… Umm…" Haruhi sighed sharply, losing her patience. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Excue me for a minute…" He dashed off, ignoring the others snicker at him._  
><em>**

_** And I think of it every night  
>How I just could not get it right oh if we ever come close again,<br>I know what I'll say then**_

**Tamaki was huddled at the corner of the room, trying to find his words that he lost a few minutes ago. God, he was so stupid! He collected his guts to tell her! To activate his plan! But he totally forgot his words! He bopped his head hard for being such a moron. His mind was running of the words he was gonna say, but he was swearing this happened. His mind was like a word search beyond his eyes. After a while, like a few minutes, he FINALLY got it together, his words permanently locked in his brain. As he quickly got up, he headed to Haruhi, his guts already in him. He exhaled deeply then released. He grinned. "Haruhi…"**

_**Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name  
>Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name Oh girl.<br>**__**One more chance with you again I will not let it go oh oh please  
><strong>__**Give me just one more chance for love.  
>Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name<br>Can we talk for a minute Girl I want to know your name  
><strong>_

**Haruhi glanced at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his lavender purple eyes. "Can we talk for a minute? Please?" Haruhi narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but smiled anyways. This better not waste her times. "Sure!" Tamaki blushed quietly, smiling his charming face off. "Come with me." As the two headed outside the music room, the others watched them go. Kyoaya smirked, writing in his little black notebook, writing about who knows what he's writing. Kaoru, the youngest Hitachiin brother from his older brother, Hikaru, said flatly, "Well, I never thought Boss would actually…" Hikaru finished his sentence. "Get Haruhi like that." The Shadow King grinned, "Well, he's not always a total idiot…" The others glanced at him in confusion. "Why would you say that?" Kyoaya winked, "It's nothing…" Like the two devils, they… kind of got the wrong idea. "Holy crap!" Kyoaya hissed, "Not that one!" The two calmed down, but they were still tensed. As the others looked at the main doors that leads to the hallway, they all wonder what's going on there.**

**_Oh baby baby baby, come on talk to me baby come on and talk to me baby  
>(Girl I want to know your name Can we talk for a minute)<br>See I wanna know I wanna know I wanna know your name. Now can we talk for a minute  
>Come on and talk to me baby come on baby come on baby, I said can we talk for a minute<br>Come on and talk to me baby. See I wanna know you better tell me your name baby.  
>I said talk to me for a minute come on and talk to me baby.<em>**

**Tamaki's mind has the first words. He exhaled, glancing into Haruhi's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Listen. Haruhi, for a year, I've been falling for you, and you know that I really do like you. But, that feeling change. Every day and night, my minds keeps running, setting up images about you. Each time I see you, I smile. Haruhi," He gently grabbed her by the hands and said blushing madly, "I love you!" Those three words were strong, casting a spell into Haruhi's heart. She sighed softly, getting hypnotized into Tamaki's eyes. "Tamaki sempai..." She began to blush, her heart pounding absolutely loud. Her hands were now holding Tamaki's hand back. "Is that how you really feel?" Tamaki smiled, nodding without regretting. "I do, Haruhi. I love you." Haruhi smiled, not sure how to feel. Should she feel happy or just plain old emotional. She chuckled, still smiling. Small beads of tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "Tamaki," she began. Tamaki glanced at her. "I love you too!" They pulled into a hug. A hug that was a sign of a true love. Destiny made them together. To be honest, who knows. Maybe the cupids from above did it, but really, this all started with only three words. Can we talk?**


End file.
